Y una lata de cerveza
by fujoshilovesprussia
Summary: Caminó amurrado las dos cuadras que separaban su hotel del negocio mas cercano, nunca esperó encontrar a un rubio teñido con una sonrisa tan brillante. ArgentinaxChile. Latin Hetalia.


Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus (hermosisimos) personajes le pertenecen totalmente a Hidekaz Himaruya-Sama 3

* * *

Y UNA LATA DE CERVEZA

Caminó amurrado las dos cuadras que separaban el hotel donde alojaba del negocio más cercano y entró al local maldiciendo todo, ¡era injusto! ¡Él ni siquiera quería estar ahí! Pero no importa cuánto alegó, sus padres igual habían decidido ir de vacaciones a Argentina, tres malditas semanas que seguramente se harían larguísimas.

Entró al local y sin mirar a la persona que atendía puso el dinero sobre el mesón y pidió un kilo de pan y una lata de cerveza.

-¿tienes edad para tomar?-

El joven levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que lo miraban interrogantes.

-¿importa acaso?- dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-claro que si- respondió el rubio (seguramente teñido) desde el otro lado del mostrador mientras le extendía la bolsa de pan. El joven castaño la tomó mientras murmuraba un "gracias", esperó, pero al ver que el chico parecía haberse olvidado de él se aclaró la garganta sutilmente para llamar su atención.

-¿y mi cerveza?- preguntó algo cabreado.

-muéstrame tu carnet- ahora estaba seguro de que lo hacía para molestarlo.

-¡nadie va a saber, es solo una latita!- dijo exasperado.

-oh, pero mi moral dice que está mal- respondió el chico haciendo un puchero mientras caminaba hacia el refrigerador y sacaba una lata de cerveza. El castaño lo miró incrédulo cuando la abrió y tomó un trago delante de él… ¡y tenía como su edad!

-weón- murmuró mientras tomaba el vuelto y le sacaba el dedo del medio como todo un caballero chileno, oyó una risa a sus espaldas, pero estaba tan furioso que decidió hacerse el sordo antes de cometer asesinato en otro país y se apresuró en llegar al hotel a encerrarse en su pieza y escuchar un poco de música gringa para bajar los humos.

Maldijo en voz alta, ¿¡cómo era posible que no hubieran más negocios en un rango de diez cuadras?! Definitivamente no quería ver a ese tipo otra vez, con un poco de suerte no estaría de turno. Suspiró de alivio al percatarse de que así era y caminó hacia el mesón con dos paquetes de galletas bajo el brazo.

-¿algo más?- le preguntó el hombre que atendía.

-una lata de cerveza, porfa- pidió el castaño, realmente quería un poco para pasar la sed. El hombre caminó hacia el refrigerador, pero una desagradablemente conocida voz lo detuvo.

-es menor de edad- el joven se giró para encontrarse con un rubio (teñido) sonriente y tuvo ganas de decirle todos los insultos que había aprendido en su hermosa tierra natal, pero se abstuvo y volvió a mirar al vendedor.

-nada mas, gracias- dijo sonriendo, mientras caminaba hacia la salida sin esperar el vuelto (que no era mucho) pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo.

-¿te invito una cerveza?- ¿¡quien mierda se creía que era ese tipo!? Definitivamente cuando volviera a Chile se encargaría de dejar a los argentinos más abajo que la aprobación de Piñera.

-ándate a la rechu…-

-¡esas no son palabras de caballero!- le interrumpió el ojiverde mientras reía.

-mira weón, voy a venir seguido, así que si tienes algún puto problema conmigo…- fue interrumpido otra vez, pero esta vez por un beso, el ruido de las galletas contra el piso lo hizo reaccionar y salir del estado de shock en el que se encontraba, solo atinó a sonrojarse, tomar la bolsa y salir corriendo.

-¡me llamo Martín!- alcanzó a escuchar antes de cruzar la calle.

Al día siguiente se dio cuenta de que tan amplio era en realidad su repertorio de maldiciones, las dijo en todos los idiomas en los que se las sabia, pero aún así le parecieron insuficientes para describir la sensación de ver al ojiverde en el mostrador sonriendo como si nada, se sonrojó al recordar el beso, pero hizo como si nada cuando él lo miró e incluso fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada, a veces su orgullo servía de algo.

-hola ~- dijo el rubio como si hubiera estado esperándolo.

-hola- murmuró el por cortesía.

-¿Qué llevas?- … el castaño se sonrojó al darse cuenta.

-l…lo olvidé- dijo mirando los estantes para ver si se acordaba ¡qué vergüenza!

– ¡oh! Así que viniste a verme.- en ese momento el joven tuvo ganas de romperle todos esos hermosos dientes blancos que tenía, entonces se acordó.

-¡un tubo de pasta de dientes!- se lo pensó un momento y después sonrió – y una lata de cerveza-

* * *

me gustaría seguirlo (y describir las tres semanas) pero nunca eh estado en Argentina... (y no se si saldrá bien si busco en Internet...) así que si hay alguna jovencita que desee prestar su ayuda (con sus debidos créditos, por supuesto) estaría encantada de aceptarla n.n

suavicen sus reviews honeys (?


End file.
